ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christophe Beck
|birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |occupation = Film score composer, television score composer }} Christophe Beck (born Jean-Christophe Beck), also credited as Chris Beck, is a Canadian television and film score composer. He is a brother of the noted pianist Chilly Gonzales. Life and career A native of Montreal, Beck graduated from Crescent School in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He studied music at Yale University, where he was the music director of the Spizzwinks(?) of 1989 and 1990 and the Whiffenpoofs of 1991. He studied film scoring at the University of Southern California Thornton School of Music, where he was taught by Jerry Goldsmith among others. He studied and worked under Mike Post for a period, including writing uncredited music on some of Post's series. He won an Emmy Award in 1998 for his work on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He has also worked on Angel and The Practice. His film credits include Starstruck (1998), Let the Devil Wear Black (1999), Bring It On (2000), Confidence (2003), American Wedding (2003), Under the Tuscan Sun (2003), Garfield (2004), Elektra (2005), Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006), School for Scoundrels, The Pink Panther (2006), We Are Marshall (2006), License to Wed (2007), The Seeker (2007), Fred Claus (2007), Charlie Bartlett (2007), Drillbit Taylor (2008), Phoebe in Wonderland (2008), I Love You, Beth Cooper (2009), The Pink Panther 2 (2009), The Hangover (2009), Waiting for Superman (2010), Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Date Night (2010), Tower Heist (2011), The Muppets (2011), Frozen (2013), Endless Love (2014), and Muppets Most Wanted (2014). He appeared in the documentary Finding Kraftland (2006) for his agent Richard Kraft. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Beck was the main composer for Buffy the Vampire Slayer during seasons 2-4. He later returned to compose for the key episodes "The Gift" and "Once More, with Feeling", though he had signed for the musical earlier before his departure, making him obligated. Notable pieces of Beck's work have appeared on various Buffy soundtrack albums: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Album "Close Your Eyes", the Buffy/Angel love theme from "Becoming, Part Two", is included on this release. Once More, with Feeling Although Joss Whedon wrote the songs for "Once More, with Feeling", Beck was hired to realise them and provide the score. This album is almost entirely dedicated to this particular episode, but also features three Beck compositions from earlier episodes; "Suite from Restless", "Suite from Hush" and "Sacrifice", from "The Gift". Radio Sunnydale The UK and Latin America edition of this album includes "Dead Guys with Bombs", from "The Zeppo". Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Score This release is entirely dedicated to Beck's compositions for the show. Much of the music is from "Graduation Day", "Hush", "Restless" and "The Gift", amongst others. Multiple cues are edited down versions of the original pieces heard on promotional CD's leaked years before. Filmography 1990s 2000s 2010s References External links * * * Biography Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Living people Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:Annie Award winners Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Category:Angel (TV series) Category:Buffyverse Category:The Muppets Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners